


Sandbox

by wakemeup



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeup/pseuds/wakemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandboxes and Stockholm Syndrom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandbox

Tobin's a child at heart. Her best friends and siblings will attest to that and say she never did hit maturity. She loves video games, board games, and card games. She's a sucker for a good joke and she's really too good at setting up practical jokes. It's scary. 

 

So really that's all Alex sees at first. She sees a childlike behavior that surpasses her own and that's saying something considering Alex is younger than Tobin. It's when Alex overhears a conversation between Tobin and Abby that Alex begins opening her eyes a bit. 

 

Alex was walking back to her hotel room when she hears, "I always thought family came first, y'know? That's what I was taught and now I have this dedication and commitment to this team." Tobin's voice is really easy to identify and it's Abby's voice responding that takes Alex for a loop. "You shouldn't worry so much about it right now  When or if it comes down to it you'll make the right decision." 

 

Alex didn't mean to stop and listen, but she's a curious person by nature. After hearing the conversation she scrambled back to her room and wondered what could be going on with the laid back midfielder. So Alex started looking a little harder, but she doesn't have to do much. 

 

\--------------

 

About a week after that incident Tobin abruptly has to leave the team. She stated an emergency and left within the next few hours. Alex sits next to Syd, Carli, and Hope that night at dinner, which is just an unusual group of people considering the normal clicks. Alex isn't necessarily close to the latter two, but a teams a team and she figures now is as good a time as any to start. 

 

"I don't know, I mean I think everyone's training really well this time, but Pia's gotta cut some people and it could be any of us." Carli's not one to talk about this sort of thing, but when everyone seems to be at the peak of their game even the most seasoned players are at risk. Alex also senses that there's a bit of an underlying meaning there. "Well, I think we'll be alright, I mean come on, at least we're pretty!" Syd's always one to joke and she's extremely girly so that gets a laugh out of everyone. It lightens the mood and even Hope looks moderately amused.

 

It's not till later that Alex realizes the underlying meaning was about Tobin. Tobin's missing a part of camp, which is crucial when it comes to the final rooster Pia and the rest of the coaches have to pick sooner rather than later. Alex realizes that despite her newness to the team, even the people she thought originally to be the farthest away from friends with Tobin Heath care about the midfielder a lot. 

\----------

"Oi! Look who I found sneaking in!" Syd's voice thunders through the loud chitter chatter of the dining hall. Everyone's attention is then refocused on Syd and...Tobin. There's cheering in response and Cheney and A-Rod end up running, no its more like flying, towards Tobin. "OH LOOOKIE!" A-Rod yells as she literally leaps onto Tobin's side as Cheney follows her lead and then Tobin's squealing and is on the floor in a mess of bags and friends. Alex notices that red cap she's wearing. 

 

The next time Alex spots Tobin wearing that red cap is about three nights later walking out of her room. Alex had settled herself on the hallway with her laptop in order to give Syd some time alone within speak with her family. 

 

"Leaving again?" Alex calls out. She had intended for it to come out jokingly, but from the look of guilt on Tobin's face it came out a lot more serious than she had hoped for. "No, I was just gonna go out for a bit." That's undoubtedly the first time Alex has spoken to Tobin without it ending in laughter. The midfielder left without another word and Alex is left with an unsettling feeling.

 

Alex spots Tobin with the hat once more before she picks up on what it actually means. It's the day before a fitness test and Alex quite literally slams into Tobin. "I'm so sorry! I was just rushing to get some stuff..." 

 

"Hey, it's okay, at least I wasn't like a wall or anything." Tobin finishes off with a laugh. Alex is glad that Tobin's back to joking around. It gives her a sense of relief. One that she acknowledges and then realizes must stem from worry first. Which means she was worried about Tobin. Oh. She shrugs it off as natural because she's her teammate. She cares about this team. Tobin's dressed in UNC sweats and that red cap and runs off like she's in a hurry. The next day Alex found out that Tobin went to get some extra workout time. 

 

That's when Alex notices that Tobin wears the red cap when she's nervous or anxious. 

 

\---------

 

Alex is pretty much really observant. That's how she learns. She takes pride in it. Lately all she's been able to do is observe Tobin, specifically on the field. 

 

No one's oblivious to Tobin's skill, but Alex notices more than that. She picks up on the Tobin's footwork like how a short touch and a Tobin's left hand fisting up means she's going to do a trick, or how when she's going to kick it long she'll bit her lip a bit. Alex doesn't realize how much attention she's paying Tobin rather than her own game. 

 

"Hey hotshot! Focus!" That's the first time anyone besides Abby had called her that. Alex hopes its not a trend. Megan's been teasing the striker all morning for some reason, but Alex knows that Megan is always joking around with someone. She takes it with stride and decides it's a good thing. It means Megan’s comfortable enough to do that.

 

The team has been on the field all afternoon scrimmaging. Alex was off her game. Everyone noticed. 

 

Alex feels a light tap in her back and when she turns around Tobin is there. "Hey don't worry about it, just nutmeg someone and you'll be all confident again. It works for me." and Tobin's running back to position one the left side of the field. Alex plays well the rest of the day. 

 

\----------

 

When the roster is posted and both Syd and Alex make the team Alex is beyond happy. She looks at the rest of the list and she's grateful that Abby and Kelley's names are there as well. Two weeks later the team resumes training camp and Pia announces something that throws everyone off, but in a good way.

 

"You guys have a mandatory playtime. Not soccer playtime, but a hang out and go do something fun playtime." 

 

Cheers resonate through the room they're all gathered in. It's actually Heather that shouts out "APPLES TO APPLES EVERYONE!" and whips out box. 

 

Kelley gives everyone a crash course on the game. "okay so there's a green card that's going to have some sort of adjective like uh, distinguished, and everyone has red cards with nouns. One person flips the green card and is the judge for that round. Everyone except the judge must place a red card most relevant to the green card down and the judge evaluates who's is well like relevant. You always need to have 5 red cards so don't forget to replace them  using this stack of red cards  And the person who wins keeps the green card and is the next judge. Okay got it? Whoever has the most in the end wins!" Alex is so competitive that it sometimes sucks, but she ends up forgetting about winning. This game is meant for ridiculousness. 

 

Alex’s five cards at that instance are Bigfoot, peanuts, snoopy, weddings, and jazz. But the green card is 'swift' and the everyone ends up placing ridiculous things, but the best part is the joking and stories that come out of it. "Cheney dude you can't put things like clown down for swift!" Megan yells out. Everyone's laughing and then Cheney's rebutting quickly, "Clowns are scary and I have nightmares about them swiftly killing me!" and Cheney ends up winning the round because that's just hilarious. 

 

During the game, which last like 5 hours, Alex finds out that Kelley likes sharks, Abby finds Tomatoes tasty enough to eat like an apple, and Syd's got a tattoo of a tree somewhere, but the most intriguing thing was that Carli and Tobin actually spend a lot of time together. She finds this out because of how many stories they share together and now Alex is reminded of that dinner from months ago when Tobin left. She keeps finding these things out about Tobin and getting more curious. Rather, she realizes she's jealous that she seems to be the only one on the team that doesn't share something with Tobin. 

 

\--------

 

So she kidnaps her. Like Alex actually asks Cheney for a key card to her and Tobin's shared room and explains that she's going to kidnap Chen's best friend. It amuses Cheney who doesn't really mind and replies with "Return her in one piece...or two as long as she's not permanently broken." laughs and hands Alex the card. 

 

Alex busts into the room about ten minutes later to find Tobin alone and reading her old bible. Alex has to take a moment to really look at Tobin because she's wearing reading glasses and her tongues poking out and she's got this look on her face one that Alex recognizes as intrigue. Alex was pretty loud when coming in so it surprises her even more when Tobin doesn't react to her just yet. So when Alex is done taking in the scene she hops onto the bed loudly and Tobin's so surprised she practically throws her bible up and before she can grasp onto the situation Alex had thrown her shoes and a hoodie at her and dragged her out of the room. 

 

"I'm calling 911! Kidnapping is not okay! Baby horse! What are you doing!" Tobin's actually sincerely amused by this uncharacteristic behavior from the younger player. "Not worried, left your phone back there so you can't call 911." Alex replies and sticks out her tongue. When they finally reach Alex's jeep. Alex opens the passenger door and motions for Tobin to get in. At this point Tobin's just curious and decides not to run away and scream for her life. After all, it's just baby horse. 

 

"So you've successfully kidnapped me. Where are we going now?" Tobin inquires not even one minute into the ride. "That's for me to know and you to find out. So you wear glasses?" Tobin nods her head and Alex sees it in her peripheral because she's driving and not willing to crash. After a moment Tobin adds, "Yeah I used to read so much in the dark that I sorta am like blind now. I know I'm cool, right?" Tobin laughs because what else should she do? 

 

"Naw, really you're cute." Uh Alex has always been forward, but not that forward. She confuses herself for a moment because what even? No filter much? "Well duh! I'm Tobin Heath!" Tobin replies without hesitation. 

 

The rest of the car ride is filled with quick banter and jokes. Alex loves this more than anything. She's always been keen to people who were quick and were able to keep up with her flirty nature. Boys and girls alike.

 

About an hour later when Alex parks In front of a tattoo parlor Tobin stands in a bit of shock. "You're kidding me right? I know you kidnapped me so you must like me, but this is like the corniest thing ever. Are we getting best friend tattoos or oh oh! Matching mom tattoos or better yet yin and yang tattoos?" Alex laughs it off because yes this is corny, but no they're not getting matching tattoos. 

 

"Nope, I brought you here with me cause I needed to get another one and there's like a burger shack down the street we can hit up after." Alex replies with ease. She didn't really plan to get her tat done today, but whatever, things unplanned are always more fun anyways. Adventurous and spontaneity!

 

When they walk into the place Alex asks for Rob. Tobin's looking around with curiosity. She's never been opposed to them or anything, she's just never thought of getting one. When a guy about Tobin's height with sleek black hair and a lean figure walks out and gives Alex a bear hug Tobin assumes this is Rob. 

 

"Lex! You're back for another one! You just got one like three months ago. But business is business. Whatcha want today?" And surprisingly the guy has a Jamaican accent. Cool Tobin thinks. She also caught the whole "another one" and can't help but wonder what other tattoo Alex has.

 

“Yeah, not big one today. Should be quick." Alex explains what he wants to Rob and when he leaves to prepare the materials Tobin finally asks, "So what other tattoos do you have?" 

 

"Oh, haha, well I've got two others ones actually. White ink so they don’t show too easily. Uhm, ones from when I was like 18 and it says, 'I am who I was' and the other is a soccer ball from after the world cup." Alex answers nervously. She loves her tattoos, but not many people know about them. She doesn't particularly like to explain the first one. 

 

"That's cool! So what does the first one mean?" Of course Tobin would ask. Of course. "Uh, so I think people should carry their past with them. Like sure acceptance is one thing, but acknowledge who you were a month ago or a year ago and acknowledge the change. If you do then the mistakes you make won't repeat and you learn and stuff." 

 

Tobin's sort of happy about the response. Happy because it was nothing like what she expected and she likes when people surprise her. "That's really interesting. I agree. You should always remember or at least recognize your past because it's made you who you are." Tobin smiles at Alex and the genuine smile she receives in return gives her goosebumps. Alex has a lot more depth than she could have imagined.  

 

When Rob comes back and grabs Alex to do the tattoo Rob tells Tobin she can come along as well. Alex agrees because "I need you to hold my hand. I hate needles. Ironic huh?" so Tobin follows and waits to ask what the tattoo is. When Tobin holds Alex hand as Rob begins the work on the base of Alex's neck she watches carefully as the shape begins to be formed by the artists' steady hand. The two teammates converse about random things and Tobin's only half focusing because what on earth is being written? 

 

Twenty or so minutes later when Rob is finally done and about to place Vaseline and a covering on it Tobin catches what it reads. 'Today, I am free' in typewriter style font. And Tobin's even more intrigued by this human being than ever. 

 

They exit the parlor after Alex pays and drive over the the burger place. "I always get the bacon burger and cookies and creme shake. Oh man, so good!" Alex says happily. "Cool I'll get that too with some fries so we can share." Tobin pays for both their meals with Alex protesting wildly beside  her. When they settle down to eat Alex finally says, "I could've paid. I did kidnap you." 

 

"Let's say it's stockholm syndrome. I've fallen for my capture." Tobin smiles back cheekily. They eat and converse a bit about soccer and the upcoming Olympic games. When there's a lull in the conversation Alex asks, "Do you like the new tat?" in which Tobin responds, "No, it's horrifying." The Jersey girl tries to keep a straight face, but can't and cracks a smile. 

 

"It's really cool, interesting as well. Is it a continuation of the other ones?" 

 

"It could be. Honestly, it was random. I know I'm young, but I feel like I've gotten so far in life already. When I started playing on this team, I felt like I accomplished my dreams and I am so grateful. A part of me feels like I should do so by living every day as though i have no worries." And there it is again, Tobin's left surprised and Alex just keeps on leaving her like this. So she says as much. Alex herself is surprised that she’s opening up to Tobin this quickly.

 

"You know, I expected to enjoy being kidnapped by you because well, it's fun to make new friends, but you're a lot more than I originally bargained for." 

 

"Yeah? Don't know if that's a good thing. I mean I still have time to feed you to the sharks. Cheney just said I have to return you in one piece of two supposedly." Alex tries to lighten the mood. This is getting a bit too serious for her tastes, but Tobin's still a mystery to her and she just needs to know more. Tobin laughs off the joke and senses that Alex is getting a bit uncomfortable with how deep the conversation is getting, but Tobin's learned a lot from just a few hours and she's enjoyed it. 

 

"So it's like four now. What do you have planned next evil capture!" 

 

"Hmm, well we could head back do we can hang out with the team a bit before dinner." 

 

"Sounds good." The duo finish their burgers and head off towards the jeep. When they settle in and Alex turns on the radio a there's a throwback going on. Backstreet boys and NYSNC and Britney are being played and the two jam out for the first twenty minutes of the car ride. Alex eventually turns it down because traffic is bad and the hoods down and people are staring. 

 

"So, you read the bible a lot?" Alex is aware that this'll make her seem slightly creepy because that means she's been watching Tobin. 

 

"Yeah, most nights actually." Tobin's answer is too vague for Alex's taste so she prods. "So you're religious then?" 

 

"Yeah, I love God." Again, super vague.

 

"Tobin, why so vague?" Again Alex lacks a filter. Damn. 

 

"I don't know. Some people ask and then become like all intimidated or something. I'm religious, but not a bigot. There's a separation. I love God, but I know people have their own autonomy. To each their own." Ooh. Alex gets it now. Tobin's been judged for it. 

 

"I won't judge you, Tobin. I have no right to because like you said. To each their own." Tobin really appreciates that. She realizes how observant and in tune Alex really is to herself and her surroundings. She's really liking the Alex she's getting to know. 

 

"Thanks. Really, Alex." It's quiet again, except for the motors of the cars sitting in traffic beside them. It's only for a moment before Tobin speaks up again. "I've had a good time baby horse." 

 

"It's no problem. I kidnapped you after all. I have an obligation." Pause. "I'm glad I did anyways. You're interesting and I used to think you were just laid back and full of jokes, but I see now that you're more than that. And I'm glad for that. And you're not too bad on the eyes either." Alex hopes she's not being too obvious. She likes Tobin a lot. It's been a buildup but this person she's beginning to understand is someone she knows hides a lot of who she is. It's just buried under a thick layer of humor. 

 

"Stockholm syndrome like I said! Except in this case the capture was actually a stalker first and then they both become attached." Tobin jokes playfully. She knows Alex must have been interested in her before today because otherwise, why would she kidnap her? 

 

"I like you too. And I have no idea if we're on the same page or whatever, but if we have the same assumption of what the word 'like' means then we're both like middle schoolers or like in kindergarten." Tobin likes to pair deeper meanings with jokes because then they can both shake it off if she's wrong. 

 

"Well, I haven't pulled your hair yet, so maybe, maybe not." And Tobin's really really glad that they can joke like this because most times people can't keep up. 

 

"Well if pulling my hair means you like me, here!" and Tobin leans across the the console and swings her messy pintail in Alex's face. 

 

Alex is laughing really hard and people are back to staring at them. She doesn't care though. She's having a good time. She's free remember? She pulls Tobin's hair because yeah, she does like Tobin more than platonically. They continue to joke around a bit more and leave the whole 'I like you and you like me so what now?' conversation for later. 

 

\-------

 

When they return to camp at about 5:30 cause of traffic Alex returns Cheney's key and they bound off towards the food buffet set up on the other side of the dining room. When they part after getting food Alex goes to sit with Syd and Kelley and Tobin goes to sit with Cheney, A-Rod, and Megan. 

 

"So how was it?" Cheney inquires when Tobin sits down. She obviously told everyone about Alex's stunt and those she didn't tell probably saw Tobin being dragged out. 

 

"It was good. Great actually, I came back in one piece didn't I?" Cheney laughs because of course Alex would mention that part. The group continues on and Tobin gives them little detail about what happened. It's her secret to keep after all. 

 

\------

 

"She's quite the character isn't she?"  Kelley states as Alex settles down with her plate of food. 

 

"Who?" Alex asks although she knows playing it dumb with her two very good friends is dumb in itself. 

 

"Tobs." Syd replies for Kelley. Alex realizes they're double teaming. Shit. 

 

"Yeah, she is." Try to keep that filter this time, Morgan. 

 

"You're really bad at subtle you know." Kelley's gonna play bad cop then, huh. "Awful really." Okay so they're both playing bad cop. Well damn. 

 

"By the way you got another tat?" Syd observes the patch sticking out of Alex's shirt. "Wait, you took her with you for it?" Kelley's really interested now. "I thought you didn't like to tell people about them?" 

 

"Wait, woah woah woah, you like her don't you? That's the only reason you'd practically steal her away for a full day and then take her with you to get a tattoo that we haven't even seen." Alex sometimes hates her best friends because they're quick in thinking and know her extremely well. 

 

"Uh, yeah. Sorta. We talked as for to know each other." She says enough to satisfy them a bit, but knows this interrogation is far from over. 

 

Syd looks at Kelley and some sort of understanding passes between them. "So what does the new tattoo say?" Alex was wrong. They're leaving it alone for once. Sweet. She catches a break. 

 

"You guys have to wait till I can unwrap it. It's white ink again so obviously when it heals it won't be noticeable unless you're looking for it." 

 

"Oh boo. C'mon you get to spend the day with Tobin and we have to wait! Not fair." Fortunately for Alex their conversation is interrupted by a Abby. 

 

"Can I steal Alex?" Abby asks politely. Abby isn't one to to interrupt. She and Christie are known to be the ones who look ever everyone. They're like the older sisters. 

 

"Sure, cap. Seems like everyone is stealing everyone else away today. Hey, Kel we should go steal Hope or something." Alex sends a small glare at the pair because uh, really? 

 

Abby leads Alex out the dining hall and into the general lounge area that they played apples to apples in earlier. 

 

"Be careful Alex." Well that's really ominous of Abby. 

 

"About Tobin?" She chooses to reply. She's not going to play clueless with the person she considers a sister and mentor.  

 

"Yeah. Look I know you've got your stuff figured out, but just be careful. She's been through alot in the past year." Again, vague and ominous. What's with people today? And what has Tobin been through?

 

"Hey, don't worry I'll be giving the same talk to her too. You're worth a lot Alex. She might amaze you, but I can assure you it's the same for her." That's it. Abby's god. She's ominous and vague but loving and all knowing. Hah, just kidding. But seriously what's with Abby and Tobin measuring her self worth?

 

"Thanks?" Alex says and Abby smiles. This has been an interesting day, Alex thinks. 

 

\----------------

 

The next day in the locker rooms Alex feels someone tug her hair. She's about to turn around and yell at someone when she sees that red cap. Tobin. 

 

"Oi! I thought we weren't in middle school anymore!" Alex says full of ease. She's happy that Tobin did this because it's just reassurance that despite the unspoken feelings they're still there. But why the red cap?

 

"Are you nervous about something?" 

 

"What?" Tobin replies. She can't be that obvious she's literally been in the same vicinity as Alex for like a minute. 

 

"The red cap. You wear it when you're nervous." Oi. Alex with no filter must exist around Tobin. 

 

"Oh, haha, yeah. Sorta. Here!" Tobin playfully shoves a piece of notebook paper into Alex's hands and run out of the locker room. 

 

"Wait don't you have to change! Tobin!" Alex calls out after the older girl. Well. That was unexpected, but terribly cute. Alex unfolded the note in her hand and it reads; "Roses are red, violets are blue, I really like you, I hope you like me too!" and after that there's two boxes beneath it one with "ew cooties stay away" and the other with "I'll let you play in my sandbox, we can share toys." Alex is laughing and settles onto the bench in front of her locker. She flips it over and sees another little note in Tobin's sloppy handwriting; "PS by sandbox I mean let me kidnap you too." She's laughing all over again and suddenly someone has snatched the note out of her hand. 

 

"Ooooooh, Alex has an admirer!" HAO is prancing around with Alex's note in hand and Alex begins chasing her around the locker room hoping she'll catch her before she reads it. 

 

"This is Tobin's handwriting! Oh Alex and Tobin sitting in a treeeeeee" Shit. Why are they all children. While HAO was singing that obnoxiously loud Kelley, Syd, Carli, Hope, Abby, Christie...basically the whole team re-enters the locker room. Including Tonin. Shit. Again. What's with Alex's luck today? 

 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

 

"HAO SHUT UP!" Alex is on Heather's back and reaching for the paper. Everyone's looking on with amusement. "Tobin help me!" Tobin runs in front of HAO and snatches the paper away. 

 

Alex hops off of HAO and moves towards Tobin. "Took you long enough." Tobin's smile is apologetic. 

 

"Sorry, babe!" Cats outta the bag anyways. Everyone knows so no point in Tobin hiding her little crush anymore. 

 

"So did you at least check a box?" Tobin turns around to grin at Alex. Alex shakes her head no and Tobin frowns. That's unlike Tobin. She takes everything with ease. 

 

"But yeah. Sandbox?" And as she says it she's grabbing Tobin's hand in hers. That's when Alex realizes how much she notices because she finally comes to the epiphany that she's been falling for Tobin Heath for a long time.

 

\----------

 

“So, when’s the U-HAUL happenin’?” Tobin picks up her half full gatorade and chucks it at Megan Rapinoe’s head. Her friends are stupid sometimes. Pinoe dodged the gatorade with ease and bursted out in laughter.

 

“You’d know wouldn’t you?” Alex attempts to help her girlfriend(?) out of the joke. Pinoe and basically everyone else on the team has been teasing them nonstop since the locker room incident two weeks ago.  

 

“Oi! Alex! Do you hear that?” Kelley asks from next to Megan. “Wpshhh, wpshhh!” Syd finishes the joke making sounds to go along with the ‘whipped’ motion. “That’s literally like the tenth time you guys have done that today. Since when was that a bad thing?” Alex replies with ease. She’s not really affected by this anymore. And she’s right, since when was being whipped bad? If anything she’s learned that it only earns her some really nice dates and some damn good kisses.

 

“How about we focus on the fact that the Olympics start in like a week and not the fact that Alex and Tobin are dating?” Hope tries to wean the conversation. She feels bad for the duo because as funny as it is when everyone gangs up on them, she senses the two are getting tired of it. She receives a thankful smile from Alex and Tobin.

 

Since they’re all just lounging around after practice Alex takes that moment of distraction that Hope gained for them and ran out the room with Tobin on her heels.

 

“Whatcha wanna dooooooooo?” Tobin inquires. It’s about 9 at night and curfew well the suggested one is at 10. “Ooof” Alex jumped onto Tobin back. “Why do you like to ride on my back so much?!”

 

“Because you’re strong! And it’s like you’re my personal chauffeur.” Alex replies. She then leans down so that her chin rests on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin smiles in response to the action and happily continues to walk around the huge dorm halls. “Plus, it’s kinda hot that you can carry me like this.” Alex murmurs into Tobin’s ear. There’s a chill that runs down Tobin’s spine in direct response to that. Alex is a tease.

 

\----------

 

In the past two weeks there’s been a lot of exploring going on between the two. It’s been slow and a lot of discovery, but nothing too...far. They’ve mostly just been making out and maybe Alex has been copping a feel here in there and Tobin’s mention and teased Alex that it’s the striker that’s more like a hormonal teenage boy than the midfielder. Tobin takes immense pride in that.

 

Alex has admitted to being observant. Tobin has too, they’re really honest and they’re both glad that that has been an established value. So it’s also been a trend that Alex continues to have no filter. Ever. She’s slipped up and when Tobin’s hand rests on her upper thigh during dinner or lunch Alex sorta just blurts something really embarrassing out, which just fuels the teasing from everyone else.

 

So one night a few days ago when the two were alone and watching a movie, which in any language is code for ‘we’re gonna make out so pick something we’ve already seen or don’t care about’ Alex is in Tobin’s lap and they’re kissing heatedly, but when Tobin removes her lips from Alex’s and follow an invisible path down the column of her neck and onto where her neck and shoulder meet Alex feels a heat that she didn’t know she could feel from such a small touch. Alex ends up gasping out a ‘fuck’ and Tobin’s acutely aware of the way Alex feels and the noises she makes when she’s turned on. But more than that Tobin catches the way those normally green eyes (occasionally blue) darken and shit that’s such a turn on for her. Once again Tobin’s proud. She evoked that.

 

As the night goes on positions flip, in which Tobin responds with a cheeky, “you know this isn’t a competition right?” and Alex shuts her up by grabbing her hips pushing them down into the bed, straddling her and kissing her. Alex likes control, but more than that she likes to learn. She likes to learn about Tobin. From the red cap to the way she plays soccer to her favorite food and bible verse; Alex loves it. So when it came to being physical with Tobin Alex takes it with much the same grace as before. So when she grips Tobin’s hip a little tighter than average she knows Tobin enjoys it because the way her breath catches in her throat. When Alex bites Tobin’s lower lip and tugs it Tobin’s hip lifts her off the bed and when Alex sucks on the spot right below Tobin’s right ear she knows it’s a spot for the midfielder because Tobin gives the sexiest moan in response. More than anything though is the way that Tobin is completely breathless during the entire thing. Tobin isn’t loud and at first that throws Alex off because she couldn’t tell if she was doing anything right, but now it pushes her harder to please her girlfriend because when a sound does come out, she’s pretty sure Tobin’s doing everything she can not to just explode.

 

Eventually they do stop because they need to be slow and not rush and it’s just a bit soon, but whatever. Right?

 

\-----------------

 

“So, when are you gonna kidnap me again?”

 

“Why should I do the kidnapping? I’ve already been the stalker and the kidnaper.”

 

“That’s not how this works, babe.”

 

“You make the rules?”

 

“Just as much as you do.”

 

“Are you being smart with me?”

 

“Are you catching on?”

 

“Can you just take the hint and take me out?” Alex finishes the argument with an air of confidence. She wins because she always gets what she wants. Simple as that. “Fine, you win.” See, she won. “So, we’re going right now.” Tobin grabs her longboard and throws Alex a hoodie and runs out of the room.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I think I’ll use your exact words here. That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“Stop being cheeky.”

 

“Stop being cute.”

 

“Impossible.” Alex loves this banter. She thinks that her and Tobin thrive off of it. They bond over their inside jokes and they build a deeper connection through humor. It’s as close to perfect as Alex could hope for.

 

Tobin throws down her faithful longboard and tells Alex to get on. Alex shakes her head no in an overly animated way. It reminds Tobin of those dumb cartoons.

 

“Come on. Don’t be scared. I’ll catch you I promise.” So Alex does so and shakes and wobbles like an amatuer does and by the time Tobin stops laughing she’s convinced this is only for Tobin’s amusement. She says exactly that; “You know if you wanted a good laugh I could have just handed you over to Chens and A-Rod.”

 

“Aww come on don’t be sour about this. Here.” Tobin walks over and holds her hands steadily, “I’ll walk and the board will move. Find your balance and then start to kick off on your own, okay?” They do as Tobin said and after about 15 or so yards of Tobin holding onto Alex Alex finally lets go and starts to move on her own. Thankfully the land is flat. Except there’s a bad crack in the sidewalk and shit. Tobin’s running after her girlfriend and hopes she can---

 

“TOBIN!” Nope, Alex is falling off the board before Tobin can get there and she’s on the ground by the time Tobin finally catches up and just, damn. Bad timing.

 

“You said you would catch me, you jerk.” Thankfully no harm is done to the striker, but now Tobin’s gonna be punished.

 

“Carry me.” And Tobin does because she has to and she’s doesn’t really mind. She’s already whipped and that’s never bad.

  
Especially when her girlfriend was probably the cutest kid in the sandbox back in the day.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is called Swimming and Diving.


End file.
